The present invention relates to a covering plate which is substantially a rectangular plate 11 having depressions formed on both the longer sides thereof. The covering plate is used to temporarily cover a hole for cable/wire connections in a computer housing.
In order to reserve the connection of cables/wires to a Computer Processing Unit (CPU), holes are usually provided through the housing of the computer to facilitate external connection of cables. Before the hole is used, a covering plate is employed to cover up the hole. The covering of the hole is usually done by screwing a plate onto the housing having the same size and shape as the hole. However, this operation is rather troublesome and time consuming. Therefore, the present invention provides a covering plate which can be easily mounted onto or dislocated from the housing.